hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Sean (2017) (Monsoonjr99)
This storm was live-simulated in the Discord chat. Hurricane Sean was the last storm of the 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season. It was the third Atlantic storm on record after Hurricane Alice of 1954 and Tropical Storm Zeta of 2005 to exist in two different calendar years. It was also the strongest Atlantic hurricane on record in the month of January. As it weakened, it caused record rainfall and flooding in Haiti for January. List of Advisories Advisories from Monsoonjr99's Discord live sim. Subtropical Depression TWENTY Advisory #1 06Z December 31, 2017 ...Subtropical Depression Twenty forms in the central Atlantic... 30kt 35mph 1005mb Subtropical Depression TWENTY Advisory #2 12Z December 31, 2017 ...Subtropical Depression Twenty showing more tropical characteristics, may become tropical storm shortly, will be named Sean if before the new year, otherwise will be named Alberto... 30kt 35mph 1004mb Tropical Depression TWENTY Advisory #3 18Z December 31, 2017 ...Twenty becomes fully tropical, likely to become Alberto at the next advisory in the new year... 30kt 35mph 1004mb Tropical Storm SEAN Special Advisory 21Z December 31, 2017 ...Satellite imagery shows rapid organization, Twenty becomes Tropical Storm Sean before the new year... 35kt 40mph 1002mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #4 00Z January 1, 2018 ...Sean remains steady to ring in 2018... 35kt 40mph 1002mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #5 06Z January 1, 2018 ...Sean strengthens due to favorable conditions... 40kt 45mph 1001mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #6 12Z January 1, 2018 ...Sean continues strengthening despite cool sea surface temperatures... 45kt 50mph 1000mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #7 18Z January 1, 2018 ...Sean holds steady whilst continuing unusual southward movement towards Leeward Islands... 45kt 50mph 1000mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #8 00Z January 2, 2018 ...Sean still holding steady as it heads towards warmer sea surface temperatures... 45kt 50mph 999mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #9 06Z January 2, 2018 ...Sean strengthening as wind shear diminishes... 50kt 60mph 997mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #10 12Z January 2, 2018 ...Sean continuing to head southward towards Leeward Islands whilst strengthening... 55kt 65mph 996mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #11 18Z January 2, 2018 ...Sean holding steady... 55kt 65mph 996mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #12 00Z January 3, 2018 ...Sean enters warmer sea surface temperatures... 55kt 65mph 996mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #13 06Z January 3, 2018 ...Wind shear increasing, holding Sean steady despite warmer sea surface temperatures... 55kt 65mph 996mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #14 12Z January 3, 2018 ...Sean starting to bring rough surf to the Leeward Islands... 55kt 65mph 995mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #15 18Z January 3, 2018 ...Wind shear keeping Sean weaker than expected, decreasingly likely to become a hurricane, strong winds starting to impact Barbuda... 55kt 65mph 995mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #16 00Z January 4, 2018 ...Organization increasing as wind shear begins to decrease, tropical storm force winds impacting most of the Leeward Islands... 55kt 65mph 995mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #17 06Z January 4, 2018 ...Sean strengthens as wind shear continues to decrease and conditions become more favorable... 60kt 70mph 994mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #18 12Z January 4, 2018 ...Hurricane hunters find possible hurricane force winds, satellite presentation remains somewhat disorganized, storm starts to move to the southwest of the Leeward Islands... 60kt 70mph 993mb Hurricane SEAN Advisory #19 18Z January 4, 2018 ...Satellite presentation improves, Sean upgraded to hurricane... 65kt 75mph 992mb Hurricane SEAN Special Advisory 21Z January 4, 2018 ...Sean rapidly intensifies as an eye clears and hurricane hunters find 80kt winds... 80kt 90mph 989mb Hurricane SEAN Advisory #20 00Z January 5, 2018 ...Sean continues strengthening as it heads westward towards higher wind shear in the central caribbean, now a category 2 hurricane... 85kt 100mph 985mb Hurricane SEAN Advisory #21 06Z January 5, 2018 ...Sean beginning to weaken as it enters higher wind shear... 75kt 85mph 988mb Hurricane SEAN Advisory #22 12Z January 5, 2018 ...Sean weakening in high wind shear, likely to rapidly weaken... 70kt 80mph 990mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #23 18Z January 5, 2018 ...Sean rapidly weakens in the central Caribbean... 60kt 70mph 993mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #24 00Z January 6, 2018 ...Sean continues to weaken, starting to turn towards Hispaniola... 50kt 60mph 997mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #25 06Z January 6, 2018 ...Sean getting more disorganized... 45kt 50mph 998mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #26 12Z January 6, 2018 ...Sheared thunderstorms of Sean reaching towards Hispaniola, land interaction expected to further weaken Sean soon... 40kt 45mph 1000mb Tropical Storm SEAN Advisory #27 18Z January 6, 2018 ...Sean starting to batter Hispaniola with heavy rain a rough surf... 35kt 40mph 1002mb Tropical Depression SEAN Advisory #28 00Z January 7, 2018 ...Sean weakens to tropical depression as it lashes Hispaniola... 30kt 35mph 1003mb Tropical Depression SEAN Advisory #29 06Z January 7, 2018 ...Sean causes flooding in Haiti... 30kt 35mph 1004mb Tropical Depression SEAN Advisory #30 12Z January 7, 2018 ...Sean becomes more disorganized after making landfall in Haiti... 30kt 35mph 1005mb Tropical Depression SEAN Advisory #31 18Z January 7, 2018 ...Sean bringing record rainfall for January in Haiti... 25kt 30mph 1006mb Tropical Depression SEAN Advisory #32 00Z January 8, 2018 ...Sean still holding on as a tropical cyclone over land in January... 25kt 30mph 1007mb Tropical Depression SEAN Advisory #33 06Z January 8, 2018 ...Sean now over water North of Hispaniola, likely to dissipate soon due to unfavorable conditions... 20kt 25mph 1009mb Remnants of SEAN Advisory #34 12Z January 8, 2018 ...Sean now without any signs of convection, this is the last advisory, the costly 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season finally comes to a close... 20kt 25mph 1010mb Category:Category 2 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Category 2 Atlantic hurricane Category:Past Hurricane Category:Past Hurricanes